Creo en mí
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Regina rompe con Robin.


«Lo siento tanto» dijo Regina con aquellos ojos rogadores.

«No, está bien» dijo Robin, cabizbajo, e intentó una sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca. «No puedes evitar lo que sientes. Si no me amas, no me amas».

«No es que no siento nada por ti, porque eso sería una mentira. Me importas, de verdad, sólo que no de la misma forma que tú».

«Está bien, en serio» le aseguró él. «Solo espero que él te haga feliz».

Ante esas palabras, Regina frunció el ceño. Reunir el valor para terminar con Robin, su destinada alma gemela, le costó un poco más que las pocas horas entre que lo llamó y se encontraron. Todo lo que ella quería era probar la teoría de las almas gemelas y salir con él, darle un intento a su "alma gemela"; descubrió que no sentía tanto por Robin al final — a pesar de lo que Tinkerbell quería creer.

Y ahora, si Regina había entendido bien, Robin asumía que la razón por la que lo dejaba era que ella tenía otro hombre. No pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad.

«¿Él?».

«Yo sé que estás enamorada de otro hombre, Regina. Todos lo saben».

«¿Perdón?» dijo Regina arqueando una ceja.

«En Granny's. He oído lo que dicen, que tú y Rumplestilskin estuvieron involucrados».

«¡Esa fue mi mitad malvada!» exclamó Regina, indignada.

«Y tú dijiste que siempre habían tenido cierta química» continuó Robin.

«Lo siento, Robin, pero tengo que detenerte ahí» dijo ella y le dió una mirada puntuada. «No hay otro hombre».

«Pero...» un ceño fruncido decoró su rostro. «Entonces ¿por qué terminamos?».

«Yo sólo... No estoy interesada en una relación» dijo en lugar de lo que pensaba, la mejor parte de ella misma queriendo proteger los sentimientos de su alma gemela.

Ni siquiera esperó para ver su respuesta. Se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del bosque para dirigirse a Granny's, donde Henry la esperaba, probablemente, ya que Regina ya estaba llegando tarde. Todavía irritada por las asunciones de Robin, hizo una nota mental de averiguar quién fue el soplón que corrió la voz sobre su "química" con Gold y de dónde salió la idea de que ella y Rumplestilskin estaban juntos.

Podría matar a alguien en ese instante — aunque no quería decir que lo haría. Es decir, esperaba quizá molestia, hasta enojo, de parte de Robin, o el pedido de explicaciones; la idea de que lo dejó porque había alguien más, por el otro lado, eso no estaba dentro de sus posibles reacciones e irritaba a Regina a más no poder.

Su final feliz no era un hombre, se repetía, y ahora que una relación con Robin se probó ser una falla podía sentirse más segura con respecto a esa oración. Su final feliz no era un hombre y aborrecía la idea de que toda su vida — su felicidad — se trate de hombres. Una lección que tardó un tiempo en aprender: vivió su juventud creyendo que todo se trataba de eso, que su felicidad se garantizaba con Daniel, con Robin, con Facilier. Pero Regina estaba más que bien ahora y no tenía arrepentimientos con respecto a no haber entrado a esa taberna décadas atrás.

Con tantos problemas, ella y Robin nunca lograban conocerse. Zelena, Marian y luego Zelena otra vez, la Dark Swan, el Inframundo, su mitad malvada... Tal había sido la magnitud de las cosas que los mantenían alejados porque nunca parecían haber pasado suficiente tiempo juntos. A decir verdad, eso debería haber sido una señal suficientemente grande del Destino de que Robin y ella no debían estar juntos, pero Regina tenía que admitir que en esos tiempos se encontraba cegada con almas gemelas y segundas oportunidades. Pero ahora que pasaron tranquilamente tres meses juntos, sin peligros de por medio, ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos finalmente.

No había querido estar sola otra vez, pero no estaba sola. Tenía a Snow, quien había terminado siendo su mejor amiga, David siempre cubría su espalda, Emma la comprendía como nadie y Henry era el amor de su vida. Ella estaba lejos de estar sola y sin dudas no necesitaba a un hombre.

Así que estaba decidido; no más citas ni parejas por la siguiente década más o menos.

«Perdón por llegar tarde» dijo entrando en la cafetería. «Tardé más tiempo del que esperaba camino aquí».

«Está bien, mamá» dijo Henry. «Pero ya pedí, me estaba muriendo de hambre».

Regina arqueó una ceja con diversión. «Claro, cariño».

«¿Qué te detuvo?» preguntó Henry mientras mordía una rosquilla.

«Terminé con Robin».

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?» el muchacho dijo preocupado. «Pensé que era tu alma gemela, o algo así. ¿Se pelearon?».

«No realmente» Regina consideró arrugando la nariz. «No me sentía como debía sentir por mi alma gemela. Supongo que él no era mi final feliz».

«No te preocupes» él la apoyó con un apretón en su mano. «Te conseguiremos tu final feliz».

«Oh, pero no tenemos que hacer nada. Ya lo he conseguido, Henry».

«¿Sí?» preguntó iluminándose. «¿Quién es?».

Regina se acercó a él sobre la mesa como si fuera a contarle un secreto y sonrió, sus ojos arrugándose de aquella forma agradable como cada vez que ella se sentía feliz y liberada, sin una preocupación.

«Tú» fingió susurrar y, antes de que él se diera cuenta, hundió un dedo en la crema de su chocolate y ensució la nariz de su hijo.

«¡Mamá!» él se quejó entre las risas de su madre.


End file.
